


Выносливость

by Little_Unicorn



Category: Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms, Sherlock Holmes - Arthur Conan Doyle
Genre: Fluff and Crack, Gift Fic, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-24
Updated: 2020-03-24
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:47:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,193
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23278825
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Little_Unicorn/pseuds/Little_Unicorn
Summary: Уотсон изо всех сил старается не отставать от Холмса. Это требует немалых усилий.
Relationships: Sherlock Holmes/John Watson
Kudos: 13





	Выносливость

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Endurance](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1051811) by [methylviolet10b](https://archiveofourown.org/users/methylviolet10b/pseuds/methylviolet10b). 



Я часто отмечал в своих работах замечательную физическую выносливость и способность Шерлока Холмса восстанавливать силы. Я снова и снова наблюдал за тем, как Холмс проявляет почти нечеловеческую выдержку в поисках дела. Он часто расплачивался за это впоследствии, а иногда и во время долгого расследования, но даже в этом случае для него это было гораздо менее важно, чем для любого другого человека.

К сожалению, как бы я ни старался, я не такой человек, как он. Мне нужны более регулярные промежутки времени между едой и сном. Я предпочитаю случайные моменты расслабления, перемежающиеся призывами к действию. Но как солдат и врач я давно научился ставить свои телесные потребности и личные предпочтения на второй план по сравнению с моим долгом. Помогая Холмсу, я считал столь же важным следить за ним, как и во время службы в полку или ухода за тяжёлым пациентом. Действительно, моя честь джентльмена требовала этого, даже если моё сердце и верность ещё не были полностью отданы этому человеку.

Холмс был чрезвычайно занят с момента своего возвращения в 1894 году, и я постоянно находился рядом с ним практически во время всех расследований. Он не требовал от меня того же, что и от самого себя, но темп расследований был изнурительным, а физическое благополучие всегда волновало его меньше, чем сама проблема. К весне 1896 года я начал понимать, что у меня появляются признаки перенапряжения. Простуда, подхваченная в январе, когда я помогал Холмсу в расследовании приключений певца из Шордича, продолжалась до самого февраля. Но даже стряхнув с себя последние признаки болезни, я легко уставал физически и был более непонятливым, чем обычно. Холмс, конечно, из-за этого сердился; никогда не терпевший слабостей других, он находил мои тусклые попытки предугадать его желания и подчиниться его указаниям особенно раздражающими. Он ожидал от меня большего, как и я от самого себя. Тем не менее я изо всех сил старался не отставать от него, когда он решал проблемы для Скотленд-Ярда, частных лиц и различных правительственных чиновников, всё время надеясь, что весна принесёт кратковременное затишье в делах. Если же нет, то я твёрдо решил, что возьму двухнедельный отпуск в июне и сделаю всё возможное, чтобы уговорить Холмса поехать со мной.

Нарциссы появились в марте, но, если уж на то пошло, число заболевших только увеличивалось вместе с их цветением. Апрель принёс с собой ливни и серию исключительно дерзких громких краж, которые едва не привели к правительственному кризису, а также изнурительное расследование, где Лестрейд лично попросил помощи у Холмса. Небо в начале мая радовало солнцем, а клиент приехал из самого Дербишира с очень интересной историей. Я увидел, как лицо Холмса озарилось энтузиазмом, и мысленно смирился с тем, что надо собрать ещё один чемодан и успеть на самый ранний поезд.

Наш последний клиент уехал, благодарный Холмсу за проявленный интерес и довольный тем, что у него появился повод остаться в Лондоне на несколько дней. − Не забудьте упаковать револьвер, Уотсон, − посоветовал мне Холмс, торопливо направляясь в свою комнату, чтобы бросить в дорожный чемодан несколько чистых воротничков и другие необходимые вещи.

Я с трудом поднялся с кресла. В животе у меня заурчало; мы пропустили ланч, и меня больше интересовал кофе, чем переваренные яйца новой кухарки и сырые тосты за завтраком. Я тупо размышлял, сможем ли мы купить бутерброды на вокзале или будем надеяться на вагон-ресторан в поезде.

Я услышал слабый звон в ушах, когда начал подниматься по лестнице, и мои ноги налились свинцом. Я устало моргнул и продолжил подъём. Вполне вероятно, что Холмс захочет обсудить со мной первые детали в поезде, но ему также нужно время, чтобы подумать самому. Может быть, тогда я смогу немного вздремнуть...

Каким-то образом я, должно быть, поскользнулся. У меня остались смутные воспоминания о мгновении тревоги, о том, как я потянулся к перилам... а потом ничего.

Когда я снова пришёл в себя, то обнаружил, что нахожусь в тускло освещённой комнате с мягкими подушками под головой и одеялами, плотно подоткнутыми вокруг моего тела. В голове у меня пульсировала боль, но всё же я узнал своё окружение: комнату Холмса, а в кресле у кровати сидел он сам, глядя на меня с явным облегчением и немалой тревогой.

− Вы очнулись, мой дорогой друг, − тихо пробормотал он, успокаивая мои расстроенные чувства. − Вы меня понимаете?

− Да, − ответил я. Мой голос прозвучал на удивление резко и хрипло, в горло будто напихали наждачную бумагу. Холмс поспешно протянул руку и поднёс к моим губам стакан с водой. Сделав несколько глотков, я почувствовал себя неизмеримо лучше. − Спасибо. Что случилось?

− Вы очень неудачно упали с лестницы. Я услышал грохот и нашёл вас на лестничной площадке, истекающего кровью из довольно опасной раны на виске. Улики говорят о том, что вы ударились головой о перила во время падения. − Хотя Холмс произнёс эти слова совершенно спокойно, я заметил, что он взял мою руку после того, как вернул стакан на столик, и продолжал крепко её сжимать, не подавая никаких признаков того, что собирается отпустить в ближайшее время. − Анструтеру пришлось наложить вам пять швов на рану. Миссис Хадсон была очень встревожена всей этой кровью на ковре.

Что-то в выражении его лица подсказало мне, что миссис Хадсон была не единственным встревоженным человеком. Я освободил свою руку из его руки. Ко мне снова вернулась память, и я нахмурился. − Как долго я был без сознания? Неужели мы опоздали на поезд?

Холмс фыркнул: − Мы не успеем на поезд.

Я растерянно моргнул. − А как же ваш клиент? А, понятно, вы хотите сказать, что _я_ не успею на поезд в ближайшее время. В котором часу вы уезжаете?

− А я и не собираюсь. − Холмс покачал головой. − Поразмыслив, я всё-таки решил не браться за это дело. На самом деле оно довольно утомительное; я уверен, что за всем этим стоит брат жены клиента. Я так и сказал ему, направляя к более подходящему инспектору. − Он одарил меня еле заметной улыбкой, очень искренней. − Кроме того, у меня есть гораздо более срочное дело, которым я должен заняться, как только вы достаточно поправитесь, чтобы снова встать на ноги.

− Ещё одно дело? − Я попытался сесть и принять внимательный вид. У меня закружилась голова, и Холмс поспешно остановил меня, мягко положив руку мне на плечо.

− Не так быстро, Уотсон. Вам нужно отдохнуть. − Его руки осторожно направили меня вниз, а одна из них осталась лежать на моём сердце. − Анструтер многое мне объяснил и даже больше, когда разговаривал со мной после ухода за вами. Он был особенно многословен на тему того, насколько вы устали. − Он прочистил горло. − Он также весьма красноречиво говорил о загадке того, как самый пытливый ум в Лондоне не смог исследовать проблему или найти очевидное решение.

Я прикусил губу. − Мне очень жаль, Холмс. Мне стыдно за свою слабость. Я скоро буду в порядке, и не буду вас задерживать. Вы можете...

Холмс остановил меня, приложив палец к моим губам. − Тише, вы говорите чепуху. Вы самый сильный человек из всех, кого я знаю. И я не могу обойтись без вас, особенно в этом следующем расследовании.

Так много мыслей и эмоций поднялось в моей груди от его слов, что я едва мог успокоить дыхание, чтобы заговорить, или энергию, чтобы произнести какие-либо слова, несмотря на его сдерживающий палец. − Спасибо, − прошептал я. − Но что это за дело?

Еле заметная весёлая улыбка осветила его лицо. − Анструтер назвал это «отпуском». Я совершенно не знаком с этим термином, но он предположил, что вы могли бы помочь мне раскрыть эту конкретную тайну. Я подумал, что мы могли бы начать во Франции. Вы когда-нибудь бывали на Ривьере?


End file.
